Grant Gershon
"Back in my village I fought a bear with my bare hands, knocked him out cold with these fists you see." Pre-Outbreak Not much is known about Grant, because neither anyone can confirm his stories nor himself. Grant was born somewhere in the mid 40s in Victoria, Texas, and other than that nothing is really known about his early years. When the war in Vietnam started, Grant happily voulenteered, and after several years of fighting he got shot in the forehead and barely survived. After Grant went through a series of surgeries and long recovery, he demanded going back, to the front, and miraculously, he was sent back, unaware of a mental issue developing in him. only after another several months of fighting the mental illness surfaced and he believed himself to be fighting the Nazis in the second world war, and while doing this he became more fearless than ever, accomplishing near-impossible achievements in the war, however, due to him mental illness, he never recieved any medal or honorable mention. When Grant's commanders decided his mental illness is too much to bear and might endanger missions, he was relieved of duty, and when he was offered to see a psychologist he refused, running away to hide from anyone who would force him to see a doctor of any kind. While being on the run from what Grant assumed to be "Nazis infiltrating the goverment" and trying to take him down, he met Isabella Golberg, who strangely enough fell in love with him at first sight, together they traveled for several years, living in a caravan and every few weeks moving to the next location, they also married along the way and had a child who later moved to Israel and became Vor's father. It is unknown how Isabella came to like Grant, however some suspect that while Grant was around her, his mental illness was put into some sort of a statis state, hiding any symptoms of it as if they never were. When Isabella died, Grant completely lost it, his hidden symptoms and mental deseases came back, and after he buried her he became a bitter, dark and mental shadow of himself, becoming a mere joke to the eyes of strangers, and a racist old fool in the eyes of foreigners which he used to gripe about. A few years had passed since the death of Isabella, living Grant in an obvious dark mood, worried of this, and knowing their son pursued a military career, Vor's parents suggested he should stay with his grandfather in order to care for him and perhaps help him get back to a normal mental state, and Vor agreed. It didn't take much time for Vor to understand he could never help his bitter, crazy grandfather as Grant would've blamed him for everything wrong in their country, branding him insulting nicknames and giving him lectures about how he is ruining his life and making it worse for everyone american on the way. One day, after Vor went back to base, Grant decided to follow him. When Vor reached the entrance to the base, where he showed the I.D.s to the gatekeeper, Grant stepped out of his van, and stood between Vor's car and the gate, starting to shout all sorts of insulting comments about his looks and him being parasitic egotistical piece of trash. Hearing that, Vor couldn't hold himself no more and he stood up to him, coming out of the car as well, shouting back, however when all this occured, an alarm suddenly rose and the two got speperated by troops and was loaded into seperate trucks. Post-Outbreak When Grant was put in the truck he kept screaming about letting him go, and that he's "Not going on that train", confused, the soldiers made a descision and let him off the truck as everyone agreed taking a crazy man along with them was not a good idea. Grant then noticed a helicopter carrying his grandson departing, and he immediately ran towards it, however seeing as he won't make it to climb the the departing helicopter, Grant jumped into the one next to it, which was also beginning to depart. Confused, the helicopter pilot decided to go on as he did not have the time or the will to fight with this stranger, and they set course to Alaska. After a few hours of sleep, Grant woke up to see they arrived at Alaska, however, there was no clue to the wherabouts of the second helicopter, when asking the pilot where it went, the pilot said that at some point he saw some kind of a beast jump with incredible force into the helicopter, taking it down, and that he might've seen also a few pepople jump out, and that they might've made it. Furious about the pilot's inaction, he assaulted him, punching him several time, and the pilot, overwhelmed with the sudden agression, could not even respond and fainted. Grant got out of the helicopter, he did not recognize where were they, and he knew that if someone arrived, sooner or later, he'd have to explain the fainted pilot in the helicopter. He ran, taking some of the supplies in the back and heading towards Riverside hoping he could find his grandson alive and in one piece. When Grant did find the other helicopter's debris, it was already too late, it was surrounded in flames and zombies, not to mention there were two bodies lying dead in a pool of their blood, however, there was a trail of footsteps leading away from the helicopter, and Grant followed it, arriving at Greenwood Station after a few hours walk, though not finding his grandson there. Nowadays, Grant keeps his search for his grandson, yet hiding this goal from everyone else, suspecting they're all ex-nazi spies and Mexican thugs, and they might trace him before Grant does. Category:Characters Category:Bandit